el comienzo
by javiier.naruhina.fan
Summary: olaeste es mi 1º fic espero k os agrade y leais los k ponga mas adelante.la historia trata de como naruto y hinata se dan su 1º beso y pasaran mas cosas espero k os riais como lo e exo yo aciendo este fic


**Autor:esto lo e escrito porque me gusta la pareja de naruhina y pensare en hacer mas fics y gracias por leer este fic espero que lean los que are mas adelande si keren mi msn en mi fixa**

**CAPITULO 1:LA LUNA LLENA**

**Un dia en el bosque fuera de Konoha,con la luna llena y brillante,estaban 2 personas una de ellas era Naruto que como no tenia k hacer nada en su casa pues se fue a pasear un rato por el bosque,la otra persona era Hinata una chica que encantadora y muy timida...bueno que os voy a contar k no sepais de ella.**

**Hinata escuchava pasos de una persona k andaba por el bosque.**

**Hinata:"_kien sera esa persona??_"-penso Hinata.**

**Los pasos se oian cada vez mas cerca de Hinata,y mas cerca,y mas cerca...asta que al final...**

**Hinata:ufff era un gato-dijo aliviada**

**Pero los pasos que se oian no eran solo de un gato pero Hinata no se dio cuenta y entonces...**

**Naruto:que aces ai Hinata??"_k ara Hinata detras de un arbol??_"-se preguntaba naruto**

**Hinata:(su corazon latia:bum,bum bum bumbum...)aaaaaaaaaa...!!!-grito Hinata**

**Naruto:pero que te pasaaa!?-tampandole la boca para que no gritara**

**Hinata:"_me esta tocando Naruto..._"-y bueno ya sabreis lo que paso no??...que se desmayo**

**Naruto:que te pasa Hinata!?(cuando ella ya estaba cerrando los ojos del desmayo,pero Naruto la coguio por la cintura y la cabeza antes de que se cayera al suelo)-dijo preocupado**

**Cuando se desperto Hinata vio que le estaba cojiendo naruto por la cintura y la cabeza.Despues de eso se levantaron del suelo y Hinata con las manos se aparto del cuerpo de Naruto porque no sabia cuanto tardaria en desmayarse otra vez,pero Naruto no le dejo la tenia abrazada a el cojiendole de la cintura,Naruto puso a Hinata contra un arbol lentamente y cariñosamente,Hinata se dejo llevar por esa dulzura que tenia Naruto con ella y le dijo Naruto...**

**Naruto:Hinata debo de decirte una cosa...Hinata tu...tu a mi...(pensando Hinata:"_que me querra decir Naruto??_")tu para mi...**

**Naruto sin que se le ocurriera como decirlo obto por otra forma le queria dar un beso...pero en la mejilla(este chico es tonto-penso el que escribio este fic)entonces cuando se lo iba a dar Hinata sentia que se hiba a desmayar otra vez miro para otro lado justo al lado en el k le iba a dar el beso a Hinata...(aora si que tiene sentido-penso el que escribio este fic-que pasara despues??o.o "_sere tonto si lo estoi escribiendo yo _TT")despues de el beso que se dieron se sentaron en el suelo y dicen...**

**Hinata:Naruto,lo siento por lo de antes-dijo arrepentida**

**Naruto:por k??-pregunto**

**Hinata:por el beso de antes,(Naruto miro a Hinata confundido)ya se que no querias darme ese beso en mis labios-dijo Hinata muy arrepentida**

**Naruto:jajajaja...(Hinata:"_por k se estara riendo??_")a es por eso jajaja pero si en verdad tu a mi me gustas(Hinata abrio los ojos por la respuesta)Hinata-dijo muy alegre**

**Hinata:pu...pues...yo a...ti...**

**Naruto:quieres que te lo demuestre Hinata??a y perdon por aberte dejado sin terminar la frase Hinata-kun**

**Hinata:"**_**me a llamado hinata-kun**_**"-penso**

**En aquel momento solo se oia **

**Hinata:Naruto te quieroo...!!!solo kiero que sepas eso nada mas-grito Hinata muy sonrojada **

**De repente se oye "Naruto:ssssssssshhhhh...no hace falta k digas nada mas Hinata-kun"de repente le empieza a cojer de la pierna asta llegar a la cintura,suavemente tumbandola en el suelo y acercandose cada vez mas a su cara diciendo"Naruto:Hinata te amo...-diciendoselo al oido muy bajo"esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo naruto a Hinata antes del beso que les iba a juntar para siempre...(que deberia hacer para que quedase mas romantico mmm...ya se o.o-penso el que escribio este fic)mientras en el manto de estrellas estaba encima de lo que hiba a ser de aora en adelante una "pareja".**


End file.
